Modern data and voice communications may take place over a cellular network or a mobile network. This may comprise a radio network distributed over land areas (referred to as cells), each served by at least one fixed-location transceiver, or base station. Mobile devices may communicate with a number of different servers, switches, routers, antenna, and/or the like, all of which form what may be referred to as a core network. Although originally developed mainly for cellular phone calls and other types of voice transmissions, most modern wireless networks have been adapted to handle data transmissions, such as web browsing, e-mail, text messaging, and file transfers.
Networks that were originally optimized for voice transmissions may have difficulty efficiently transmitting large-bandwidth sets of data packets for operations such as streaming videos or music downloads. As these networks transition to new data-optimized formats, traditional services offered to users may be caught in the middle. Therefore, improvements are needed in the art.
Currently, some commercial packet-switched networks are already available, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks. Consequently, many LTE-compatible mobile devices are also commercially available in both single-mode and multi-mode configurations. Despite the numerous data transmission advantages, LTE networks cannot directly provide circuit-switched services, such as Call Independent Supplementary Services (CISS). Typically, if an LTE-compatible mobile device attempts to make a voice call, the mobile device will fall back to a circuit-switched 3G/2G network. SMS text messages can be transmitted through the packet-switched domain of the LTE network. However, CISS is not directly supported in the LTE network. Falling back to a circuit-switched 3G/2G network for CISS services may affect other services and interfere with the user experience. Because CISS operations, such as call waiting setting and call forwarding setting, are expected by consumers, improvements in the art are needed.